


Deer diary it's benjamin

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [2]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Abuse, Diary/Journal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this is a story about the alternate universe who killed team cordium a rwby/who killed markiplier crossover au/alternate universe where the chararters from who killed markiplier we're born into the world of rwby so they have been there the whole timethis story is a diary entry from benjamin the deer faunus butler and how most of his days go and what it's like working for dark mark





	Deer diary it's benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> (warning grammar and punctuation aren't the best but i hope you enjoy despite this)

dear diary:

“This is Benjamin you know it’s kind of silly todo something like this but master William did once suggest the idea for it helps get his feelings out so I decided to give it a try I am here to share what my life is like most days and share personal thoughts on the people i help take care of including my master Mark.”

“I wake up at exactly 6:00 am every morning I never need an alarm my body has been trained to wake up when i need it to I began my day of work with dusting the manor top to bottom every place besides the bedrooms.”

“At 7:30 am I wake up masters guests Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black and make sure to give them breakfast and workout drinks.”

“Now what can i say about those two? Hmm well i much like miss Emerald she’s alot more easy to deal with and has respect for me often coming to me just to talk hmm she’s a thief but she has returned all my things she’s taken at least she dose treat those who have helped her with more respect than others”

“As for mr. Black? well he’s not the best to have around often making a mess around the place gosh he makes me so angry sometimes masters prized vase was broken because of him! but I do enjoy helping him with his workouts and joining him… He sometimes just hugs me randomly and stays quiet he doesn’t get emotional like this often which I can respect but I do feel bad for those two no family at all and what family they did have abused them.”

“Hmm I do have some stories to tell about miss Emerald now that I think about it… She is afraid of master Mark but not without reason she once accidently broke a picture of him and Celine I got mad fixing it up”

“master Mark when he saw what happened got mad asking who it was she said it was her and it was an accident he then grabbed her arm and snapped it out of place then snapped it back in place i tended to her putting it in a cast it didn’t take very long for it to heal but that is when she started to fear him more than she already did… Her screams of pain we’re hard to deal with but i did help her relax mr. Black got angry but i calmed him down letting him know that it’s best not to freak out unless he wanted the same.”

“The second incident is when he asked her to help with training since she had an illusion semblance she agreed but she made a mistake and accidently turned into my old mistress Celine instead of creating an illusion of her for mark to attack.”

“Poor girl had her throat slashed she had her aura sure but it took her awhile to turn back and when she did she was pretty much bleeding out marks face covered in her blood she almost died but thanks to me having some medical training I managed to heal her back to full health but now she has this nasty scar stuck on her neck.”

“Oooh! Where was I oh yes my daily tasks right right how silly me at 8:00 am I would wake my master up with breakfast in bed sometimes he would come down stairs to eat with the other two but only so he can confuse the two some times he’d eat a bowl of cereal with a shovel or something equally as odd I always chuckled at this.”

“The rest of my day I just spent helping the mr. Black and miss Emerald and cleaning around the bedrooms and other things though late at night as requested I would go into Marks… Hidden room and clean up it always smelt of death vomit and pardon me shit… I also had to clean up the unsuccessful experiments and prepare them to be buried sometimes if their were living test subjects they would beg me to let them go… I felt bad but i said I was sorry and I couldn’t I then would leave.”

“Before going to sleep I would clean off my face looking at my own marks from my master before going to sleep and hiding them again the next day my master hasn’t abused me as badly lately but sometimes stress gets to him but I always make sure to hide it so masters guests don’t freak out.” 

“This is benjamin the butler signing off for the day diary thank you.”


End file.
